Vampire Academy-Lord of the rings Crossover
by kiwichicky1
Summary: after rose grieves for mason's death, she finds herself back in Middle earth will she remember her childhood friends and what will happen when she has to go on an extreme quest
1. Prologue

**Vampire Acdemy- Lord of the Rings Crossover fan fiction **

Prologue

As Dimitri and i walked hand in hand over to where Lissa, Christian and Eddie were standing. I groaned as people stopped to stare at me. Dimitri and I had a pretty badass reputation. I was the youngest gaurdian to have ever killed a whole army of strigoi by herself. Luckily only few people were around, sadly the reporters had found out that i had left my house. "Rosemarie? Rosemarie!?" the reporters yelled as they swamped us "What's it like to be the youngestperson ever to take on a strigoi army and survive?" without answering then i began shoving my way to where Dimitri was trying to get to me, I felt his arms wrap around me as he tryed to pull me away from the crowd. "Leave now, or ill shoot!" Hans yelled peering above the crowd i was just in time to see hans load the gun and fire a round into the air. the Reporters immediatly backed off but not fast enough as Thomas Sprayed them with the high pressure hose.

Once we were alone i sat down on the pavement "Thanks." i said to them. "This needs to stop, maybe you should go to the mount after all, take a break.." Lissa said sitting down beside me, but before i could deny her Dimitri looked at me with pleading eyes "Rose, Please these reporters are driving me insane, lets disapear for a while." he said i looked around at all my friends. "Fine.." i said at last. A few minutes later they all disapeared leaving me alone. I decided to go and calm down so i headed towards the biggest building in court which happened to be an office building. without making a sound i climbed up to the roof and sat down on the edge. I was pretty high up. Well twelve stories to be exact. "What the hell am i going to do about these reporters?" i murmered to myself thinking i was alone. turns out i wasn't "Try cooking and eating them." i heard a voice say behind me it was soft as velvet. It was Dimitri, he sat beside me. "How did you know where i was?" i asked after a while, "I know you when your stressed or upset you seek high ground, in this case the highest building at court." he said pulling me closer to him. Below me i could see the flashe's of camera's "Damnit!, isnt there anywhere i can have some peace?" i yelled grabbing some pinecones that i had gathered a while back, i threw them at them "Leave me alone." . Once out of pinecones i reached for a brick that i had noticed earlier, But before i could throw it Dimitri had my hands in his looking me in the eye "stop." he said gently taking the brick out of my hand "I cant do this anymore..." i said as he pulled me into his musculr chest a tear fell from my eye. "I keep reliving that day every day i cant do it anymore. they keep poking and i cant handle it. Mason is dead because of me and they wont let me forget!" i cried tears were coming down in a steady stream now soaking Dimitri's shirt. "No roza, you managed to get him out but he came back for you he made his own decisions in the end."


	2. Chapter 1- Ski Trip

Chapter 1 : Ski-Trip

"Roza?" i heard Dimitri say i had stopped near a cave at the steepest part of the mountain. Dimitri had stopped near me "Whats the matter?" he asked me as he walked over to me "This View its incredible." i said staring out towards the horizon. I was about to start down the slope when something moved near the cave that caught my attention. i headed towards it. "Rose Where are you going?" Dimitri asked from further down the hill. ill meet you back at the lodge for tea i want to check something out." i said "Let me come with you." he said "No Dimitri, ill be fine." i said a little more harshley than entended. "ok." he said with a defeated look. just before i moved around some jagged rocks to find a cave i smelt it before i saw it it was revolting. As i moved into the caves it was dark but my dhampir eyes could see pretty well in there i also felt the temperature drop. As i moved around the cave i saw skulls i shivered as i took a step towards the middle i felt the ground suddenly tremble before it collapsed underneth me. i fell towards the ground and hit it hard but it wasnt hard for long as it cracked underneth me but i was faster this time and managed to grab a hold of the edge of the cliff."What was that?" I heard something yell then just as i managed t pull myself up enough to see over it i saw a group of these monsters comming towards me "Grab her!" one of them spat towards me as a couple of them came towards me as two sets of claws pulled me to my feet, i tried to fight them but it was no use they held me securily their faces bloody and scared. In the corner of my eye i saw someone move in the shadow's. what the hell were these things? and where the hell was i? i thought to myself."Keep her Alive."the leader said as they began to drag me away."Fuck off!" i spat at them. instead of answering me one of them just smashed something against the back of my head. I have to get out of here, i thought to myself before i collapsed into darkness.

"Lord Saramin." Erk called i turned around to see him and his hunting party standing there with a woman thrashing against 3 captors. "Yes?" i asked still watching the girl "We found her in the caves nearby." he said. "Fuck off! you cunts let me go!" she yelled as she managed to headbutt one of her captors, angrilly he shoved her to the ground and kicked her in the stomach. "ENOUGH!" i yelled at him. "Bring her to her feet." i said walking towards her. "Who are you, and why were you in the caves? were you spying for that old fool gandulf?" i asked." i dont have to tell you anything." she spat at me "take her to the dungens, no food or water!" i said turning away. "Your Lordship, we found these when we searched her." Erks said handing me some sort of device and a ring- it was one of the 7 kings long lost rings of power. "On second thought take her to my chambers and chain her to the bed." i said walking away with the ring.

These Moron's were really starting to piss me off now. For one they kept hitting me and they kept changing their minds on where to take me. Eventually i ended up being chained to a bed which wasnt very comfy. "Fuck you, you bastards!" i yelled as i tried to headbutt him but he had learnt from his last encounter with my head as he grabbed me a slammed my head against the wall, Before i could let out the profanitys that were waiting to come out of my mouth i was interupted. The moron that was the apparently their leader walked in and they immediatly backed out of the door and shut it behind them."Why do you have one of the 7 kings long lost rings of power." he asked me as he moved towards me in a menicaning way, i didnt answer him "Answer me!" he yelled as he slammed my head against the wall. boy he was starting to annoy me. "Go jump off a cliff without a parachute!" i hissed at him. snapping my chains he lifted my hands causing me to be lifted into the air, looking up at me he closed his hands and my hands immediatly went to my throat as i gasped for air. "Answer me!" he yelled. "I was given it!" i gasped out. With that he dropped his hand and i came crashing into the floor. "Take her away." he said before walking away from me.

Moving in between the caves i noticed some voices. I was on my way home from a hunt , the others had already gone home when my curiosity got the best of me. Ducking in beween the rocks i saw a female being pulled to her feet by two orcs, she was trying to fight them. "Keep her alive."said the leader Erk. "Fuck off!" she yelled at them. i smiled to myself she was fiesty and she could fight. just before they knocked her out her eyes flicked to me. As she fell to the ground i noticed a gold ring around her neck, I immediatly rocognised it, it was one of the 7 kings lost rings. There was somethig special about this girl it made me want to rescue her so i followed them. A couple of days later they had taken her into Saramins castle, sneaking through the castles underground tunnels i saw Saramin with the ring. "Lord Saramin, its time." i heard an orc saying as he placed the ring on the table and leaving. As soon as i heard the door close completly i got up from my spot in the shadows and grabbed the ring. Heading towards the dungens i heard yelling two gaurds were gaurding a cell "Let me out." she yelled looking at my weapons i only had my axe so with prescision i threw the axe at one of the orcs and lept up running towards the stunned orc pulling the axe out of the orc at my feet i managed to cut its head from its shoulder and with a thump it hit the floor and rolled away. within the second i slammed my axe into the lock and i pulled the door open.


	3. Chapter 2- The escape

Chapter 2 : The Escape

"What the fuck!" i yelled as i heard fighting outside my door "Let me out!" i yelled as i slammed on my door with as much force as i could. "Stand back-." i heard soemone yell as i moved back the door swung open and revealed my savior. "We need to get out of here!." he said. he was small stocky little man with a beard and helmet on. "Who are you? are you trying to kill me too?" i asked him. He smiled at me." I am Gimli son of Gloin and i have come to rescue you." this was getting weird i thought to myself." I'll explain later. right now we need to get out of here." he said turning back to me "Can you fight?" he asked me. "of course i can." i said as he handed me a sword as he ran forwards and grabbed his axe out of one of the fallen monsters and took off down a small tunnel with me following on his heels "What are these things?" i asked Gimili as we ran "Orcs." he crisply replied.

Looking over my shoulder once we were out of the tunnel i saw hundreds of them comming towards us from almost all angles "GET BEHIND THE ROCK." he yelled as he killed the few orcs that were infront of us. Moving behind the tunnel i saw a tunnel that i wasnt very keen to go down, but before i could contemplate jumping i moved beside Gimli as we fought the orcs. My energy was running out and i had been cornered by them when suddenly arrows came shooting up out from the cave and into our foe's. "Come with me, Now!" a voice said as i looked at Gimli for comformation he just grunted and began to retreat. i didnt have time to move as someone grabbed me and pulled me into the cave with them."Let go!" i yelled as i tryed to fight the person holding me. Then Gimli appeared bloody and breathing heavily 'What the Hell elf! we could have handled it." Gimili said, Elf? ae? "Thats not what it looked like from here. if i hadnt intervened you both would be dead." he said looking at me. "Princess you may not remember me i am Legolas son of Thanduriel, heir to the throne of Mirkwood." i looked at them, they have got to be kidding me "Um thanks, But im not a Princess, Im Rose im a gaurdian." i said glancing uneasily around. They were looking at me strangly "You do not know?" Legolas asked me. "Know what?" i asked as i slowly backed away "You are King Theodins long lost daughter." he said but before i could tell them that this was a joke i realised he was right and then i felt a sharp pain in my back collapsing forwards Gimli just managed to support me pulling the axe out of my back "Help her you fool." he yelled just before i collapsed into darkness.

She looked shocked at what i had told her but her breath spiked as she remebered me and her childhood. A moment later i caught a glimpse of an orc axe come flying through the opening of the cave shootinng the orc in a split second i reached for her but i was too collapsed into Gimli who only managed to support her pulling the axe out her looked at me "Help her you fool." he yelled at me. without a heartbeat to spare i pulled her into my arms and on my horse with the dwarf following on athe back of one of my gaurds. minutes later i was practically running into the chambers "Legolas where on earth have you been?" my father asked "it can't be? What happened?" my father asked when he saw the princess limp on the bed as i pulled her jacket off so the healers could get to work."Its her father. she carries King Theodins ring and has the birth mark on her throat." i said as i turned away. "Let me through!" i heard Gimli yell as two gaurds pulled him forwrds "father he was with her when we saved her, he rescued her from Saramins castle." i said "let him go, welcome Gimli son of Gloin, here please let us give you some food." he said offering him a couple of plates."Thanks." he humphed as he sat down.

I must send word to the council of this, with her we can finially stop Saroun once and for all." my father said once we were alone. "you cannot send her on this journey she will be killed she is just a girl." i said angrilly."she must it is the only way!" he said before walking away...


End file.
